


Paradise

by sansapotter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/pseuds/sansapotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spontaneous was never Sansa's middle name. written for valar_morekinks round 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliceInNeverNeverLand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInNeverNeverLand/gifts).



She would feel embarrassed if any of her friends were to drive by and see the car pulled off on the side of the road; she would insist it wasn’t her idea. Sansa was certain she looked a mess, but she felt calm, and content in spite of her rapid heartbeat. Jon’s head was at her breast, where her dress was pulled down, his fingers trailed along her neck making her twitch, ticklish. 

“What inspired that?” Jon wondered, hand moving the hair off of her neck. Condensation slid down the fogged windows in fat drops, skin damp with sweat, hair clinging to faces. Sansa looked in the rearview mirror to blot at her makeup. She tried to tell herself he wasn’t trying to make fun of her. “I don’t mind,” he murmured, against her lips. Then his hands came up to cup her face, using his thumbs to wipe the smudges of her mascara from under her eyes.

“It’s nothing,” She raised her shoulders in a halfhearted shrug. His face was so close to hers, knowing eyes picking up on the lie immediately. “Just a little spontaneity.” 

“Because that’s always been your middle name,” Jon teased leaning close enough that she could take his top lip between her teeth. Her arm hooked around his neck urging him closer, the warmth, the weight of him against her. Outside it had started to rain, she could hear the heavy fall of rain on the roof of the old car. Jon’s mouth moved across her jaw up to her ear, groaning low when her nails dragged down his back.

There was no way for her to tell him the truth. The bawdy conversation was so normal for her friends, Sansa so rarely joined in the sharing portion. Sometimes they teased her for it, she never minded all that much, she knew she was going home to Jon and that whatever happened between them was better than anything the girls had ever experienced. She yelped when Jon nipped at the underside of her breast, “Again?”

She stretched and strained for something to grip when Jon rucked up the hem of her dress once more to get at her cunt. Her eyes fluttered shut at the first press of his mouth, “did you know that nobody’s ever done this to Beth?” Jon raised his eyes to look at her, not letting it deter him from his task. “Jeyne said her boyfriend doesn’t mind, I almost told them that it’s near impossible to get you to stop.” 

He hummed contentedly, swapping his mouth for his fingers, curling them into just the right spot. “What did you say instead?” He wondered, pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh. 

“I didn’t say anything.” She said softly, hoping he would understand why. His movements didn't falter, but she felt the tension build around them. “It’s not because I’m ashamed,”

“I didn’t say you were.” Jon said plainly.

“You’re more to me than any of that,” She said softly, reaching to touch his face, to have his attention once more. “And I think of how jealous they would be if they found out that you’re sweet to me in ways they don’t even understand.” He slowed, peering up at her, “that’s what I was thinking about when I asked you to pull over. How lucky I am.”

The rain stopped falling before they righted their clothes, one of Jon’s socks was lost to the back seat, Sansa’s bra made it’s way to the dashboard. She smoothed her hair, as the car started to life again. Jon was illuminated in the soft blue glow of the dash, turning to smile so tenderly at her she had to lean across the center console and kiss him again. 

“Don’t try to distract me,” he said against her lips, kissing her again, “I wanna get you home, there are just some things that are better done in a bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> On [tumblr](http://www.sansapotter.tumblr.com).


End file.
